Come Back to Me
by Call Me Mink
Summary: Menunggu, itulah yang bisa Sasuke lakukan. Menunggu harapan semu, nyaris tak kasat mata. Atau bahkan mungkin tidak nyata. Warn! OOC, AU, Shou-ai, NARUSASU!


"Aku akan pulang. Tunggulah aku di bibir pantai. Aku janji, aku pasti akan kembali."

"Jangan pergi."

"Aku hanya akan pergi berlayar beberapa bulan saja. Jangan khawatir. Lihatlah aku Sasuke, kau percaya padaku kan?"

"Tapi aku_"

"Ssstt... Lihat aku 'Suke. Aku berjanji akan membebaskanmu dari sana. Maka dari itu, percayalah padaku. Aku pasti akan kembali dengan selamat, dan kau akan menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Jadi kumohon, bersabar, dan tungulah sebentar. Aku pasti akan kembali. Aku janji."

Menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya. Naruto berteriak mengomando, untuk mempertahankan kapal mereka agar tetap seimbang. Pikiran kalut akan semua janji yang dulu terucap dari bibirnya, sekaligus acuannya untuk kembali dengan selamat itu. Kini mulai goyah saat melihat badai petir yang mereka hadapi.

Kapal, yang kapan saja bisa tenggelam dengan sapuan ombak besar itu, terlihat terombang ambing di tengah laut yang mengamuk ganas. Membuat semua kru kapal harus bekerja lebih keras berkali-kali lipat untuk tetap mempertahankan kapal mereka. Akan tetapi semuanya kerja keras mereka seakan goyah, saat sebuah ombak bersekala besar terlihat berdiri kokoh menentang alam.

Semua mata terbelak ngeri. Termasuk iris blue shappire itu, matanya menatap kosong pada ombak besar dihadapannya. Seolah jiwanya baru saja hilang tersedot lautan, saat sekebat bayangan pemuda raven yang tengah berdiri di bibir pantai. Menyambutnya dengan senyuman lembutnya. "Maaf," lirih Naruto. Disusul ombak besar yang menghantam kapal mereka.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rating: T

Pairing: Naruto x Sasuke

Warn! OOC, AU, typo(s), alur kecepetan, BL, Shou-ai, NaruSasu forever, dll.

.

.

...DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ...

.

.

...Happy Reanding...

.

Angin berhembus pelan menyapu air, melewati bebatuan karang. Membawa aroma khas lautan yang menenangkan. Matahari bersinar jingga, saat pantulan cahaya terakhirnya terbias air laut yang membuat langit sekitarnya berwarna kemerahan.

Suara burung camar yang pergi meninggalkan laut, ditambah benturan ombak yang bertabrakan dengan bebatuan karang, seolah menjadi simfony sendiri untuk menggambarkan suasana damai itu.

Jejak kaki yang tercipta diatas pasir basah itu perlahan menghilang tersapu ombak. Membawa cahaya mentari yang terus tenggelam ditelan lautan. Menciptakan suasana baru ditengah kesunyian malam. Dengan bulan yang menjadi penerangnya, ditambah jutaan bintang yang berkedip indah diatas sana.

Angin dingin yang dibawa laut itu kini menjadi terasa lebih dingin saat berbaur dengan dinginnya malam. Desiran air laut yang terseret ombak itu menyentuh kulit kaki jenjang seorang pemuda yang tampak tidak perduli dengan dinginnya udara malam. Mnatap kosong, laut yang kini terlihat berkilau karena pantulan cahaya rembulan.

Sesekali angin berhembus kecang, meniup apapun yang ada di sekitarnya. Termasuk pemuda berkulit pucat, yang membiarkan angin menyapu lembut tubuhnya yang terbalut yukata, terlihat sedikit berkibar ditiup angin. Suraian raven yang membingkai wajahnya bergoyang mengikuti arah angin, sehingga menampilkan sepasang iris onyx yang terlihat memandang kosong lautan indah dihadapannya.

Seolah setiap angin yang menghembus tubunya itu sudah membawa jiwanya, sampai ketitik terdasar yang ia punya. Tidak pemperdulikan kakinya yang kesemutan karena lamanya ia berdiri disana, tampa alas kaki. Ataupun kulit putihnya yang sudah sepucat mayat.

Sudah berapa lama dia berdiri disana? Satu jam? Dua jam? Tiga jam? Enam jam? Dua belas jam? Ah, entahlah. Dia tidak tau, dan tidak perduli akan hal itu. Baginya waktu bukanlah masalah. Karena yang ia tau hanyalah menunggu.

Menunggu kepulangan seseorang yang kini masih berlayar ditengah lautan. Yah, setidaknya itu yang Sasuke pikirkan. Dua tahun sudah berlalu, setelah terucapnya sebuah janji dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Dan sejak itu pula Sasuke tetap menunggu disana, tidak memperdulikan angin dingin, air hujan, ataupun terik sinar mentari membakar tubuhnya. Sasuke tetap berdiri disana, menunggu kepulangan kekasihnya.

Dia takut, jika saat Naruto pulang nanti. Dia tidak ada disana untuk menyambutnya. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan tatapan prihatin, ataupun tatapan semua orang yang menganggapnya gila. Dia tetap berdiri kaku disana menatap kosong lautan selama lama lebih dari enam belas jam.

Berdiri kaku, bagaikan patung batu. Yang tengah menunggu harapan semu, yang nyaris tak kasat mata. Atau mungkin tidak ada.

.

...Flash Back to one and a half years ago...

.

"Sasuke, kau sudah bebas."

Satu kalimat itu mampu membuat nafas sang Uchiha terhenti sesaat. Dia bebas? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Kata-kata yang sudah ditunggunya selama ini, terucap begitu saja dari bibir pria paruh baya itu. Bahkan disaat 'dia' belum datang menjempunya.

Tunggu. Apa mungkin? Kaki jenjang itu berlari cepat melewati jalan, tidak pemperdulikan kakinya yang sedikit berdarah, karena tidak memakai alas kaki. Yang saat ini dipikirannya hanya satu, memastikannya.

Tidak memperdulikan nafasnya yang terengah-engah, dengan peluh yang mengalir didahinya itu sama sekali tidak menjadi penghalang bagi sang Uchiha untuk menghetikan, ataupun melambatkan laju kakinya. Karna yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah, memastikan semuanya.

Bibirnya sedikit tertarik keatas saat membayangkan sosok kekasihnya, yang sudah ia tunggu semejak enam bulan terakhir ini kini kembali padanya. Sedikit menyesal karna dia tidak ada disana untuk menyambut kepulangan pria bersurai pirang itu.

Walaupun dia masih bertanya-tanya. Mengapa Naruto tidak langsung menjemputnya? Menggelengkan kepalanya keras, Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan pirasat buruk yang terasa menghantui pikirannya.

Dia yakin. Yah, Sasuke yakin, jika Naruto kini tengah menunggunya di bibir pantai, seperti janji mereka. Lagi pula bukankah terlalu muluk-muluk jika dia menginginkan banyak hal dari Naruto? Dan lagi dia sudah terbebas dari tempat terkutuk itu. Dan menjadi milik Naruto sepenuhnya, jadi apa lagi yang ia takutkan?

Saat sampai ditempat tujuannya, onyx itu mencoba mencari cepat sekitar pantai, tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak ada siapapun disana. Melangkahkan kakinya cepat Sasuke terus berputar, dan berlari mengelilingi dermaga sepi itu dengan pandangan mengabur. Mendadak pirasat dan pemikiran buruk itu menghantuinya kembali. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikannya. Dengan terus berlari kesana kemari layaknya tidak tahu arah.

"NARUTOOOO..." teriaknya dengan nafas memburu. Berharap jika pria itu mendengar teriakannya. Dan memberitahunya jika dia sudah datang menyambut kepulangannya.

Kaki tampa alas kaki itu terus berlari, tidak pemperdulikan rasa perih yang tercipta karena lukanya yang terkena butiran-butiran pasir putih. Terian serta tangisan tampa suara itu hanya disambut suara ombak laut yang menyapu karang dan pasir. Dimana dia? Dimana? Dimana?

"DIMANA KAU BRENGSEK!?" teriaknya dengan suara bergetar. Tidak memperdulikan dirinya yang kini terlihat layaknya orang gila.

Lelah berlari, Sasuke menatap lautan biru itu dengan tatapan kosong. Kakinya mendadak lemas, hingga akhirnya ambruk dan menumpukan kedua lututnya di atas pasir.

"Sasuke, kau kah itu?" tubuh Sasuke menegang seketika. Saat mendengar suara bariton dibelakangnya. Bolehkah dia berharap? Menghapus jejak air matanya dengan cepat, Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Namun, semuanya seolah menguap begitu saja saat iris onyxnya bertubrukan dengan iris coklat yang berada di hadapannya. "Kiba?"

Pria bernama Kiba itu sedikit tersentak kecil, saat mendengar suara parau Sasuke. Bergerak gelisah dalam diam. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap langsung pada mata Sasuke yang terlihat tengah mengintimidasinya.

Bangkit dari keterkejutannya. Sasuke berdiri, melangkah menuju sang Inuzuka yang terlihat sedikit berjalan mundur, "Sejak kapan kau pulang?" selidik Sasuke. Mencengkram kuat bahu Kiba dengan nafas membururu, "Dimana Naruto? Kenapa dia tidak bersamamu? KATAKAN PADAKU! DIMANA SI IDIOT BRENGSEK ITU!?" teriak Sasuke.

Meringkis pelan, Kiba menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sembari terus berusaha melepaskan cengraman Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku!"

"KIBA, DIMANA NARUTO? KATAKAN PADAKU!?"

menggelengkan kepalanya perustasi, Kiba berusaha melepaskan cengraman Sasuke yang terasa menusuk kekulitnya, "Aku tidak tau. Lepaskan aku!"

"BAGAIMANA KAU TIDAK TAU? BUKAN KAH KALIAN BERANGKAT BERSAMA BADEBAH!?"

"Sungguh, aku tidak tau!"

"KIBA! KATAKAN PADAKU. DIMANA NARUTO!?" desak Sasuke semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya

"DIA MATI!" raung kiba dengan tubuh bergetar.

-DEG- Seakan lupa caranya bernafas Sasuke langsung terbelak lebar, dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. "DIA SUDAH MATI, DIA MATI! Dia mati, dia mati... Waktu itu ada ombak besar yang menerjang kapal kami. Dan kapal kami hancur, dan hanya beberapa kru yang selamat, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, beberapa hari yang lalu dia merencanakan untuk menebusmu..."

Penjelasan Kiba kini tak lagi terdengar di pendengaran Sasuke. MATI! Hanya kata itu yang saat ini terus menggema keras dipikirannya.

'Mati?' melepaskan cengramannya. Sasuke melangkah mundur, matanya masih terbelak. Menatap kosong, seolah dia tidak lagi dapat merasakan kakinya menyentuh tanah berpasir itu.

"Tidak mungkin!" lirih Sasuke. 'TIDAK MUNGKIN!...' raungnya dalam hati. Berlari menjauh dari pantai, sunyup-suyup dia dapat mendengar teriakan kiba yang memanggilnya, tapi ia tidak perduli lagi.

-BRAK- pintu yang didobrak paksa itu menampilkan sosok Sasuke yang tengah berteriak kesetanan, sembari terus mengorak-abrik rumah kayu yang menjadi tempat tinggal kekasihnya, berharap jika Naruto berada di sana.

'Tidak mungkin.' tubuh ringkih itu menengelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya sembari memeluk baju Naruto. Berharap dia bisa mencium aroma tubuh yang selalu mendepkapnya dengan lembut. Sembari membisikan kata-kata menenangkan.

Bahunya bergetar hebat, menangis dalam diam. Dia sudah berjanji bukan? Naruto sudah berjanji akan kembali, bukan? Dan dia juga sudah berjanji akan menjadikan Sasuke sebagai miliknya sepenuhnya, bukan? Tapi apa yang mereka katakan? Tidak! Naruto tidak akan mati!

Orang bodoh, idiot, serta keras kepala sepertinya pasti tidak akan mati semudah itu. Itu semua hanya omong kosong. Naruto masih hidup, Naruto masih hidup, yah. Sasuke yakin itu.

.

Berdiri dengan kaku. Sasuke terus berdiri disana, bagaikan sebuah patung batu. Tidak memperdulikan matanya yang sudah merah sempurna, kulitnya yang sudah sangat pucat bak mayat, dengan tubuh yang sudah mati rasa.

Dia tidak ingat, berapa lama dia berdiri disana, kapan terakhir dia makan, dan kapan terakhir minum. Bahkan dia tidak ingat berapa kali bulan dan matahari berganti semejak ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dibibir pantai. Tempat terakhir dia berpisah dengan Naruto.

Yang dia tau hanyalah menunggu. Sampai batas kemampuan bertahan manusianya yang mulai melemah. Serta penglihatannya yang menjadi hitam sepenuhnya. Sebelum akhirnya tubuh itu amruk. Apa gunanya dia bebas, tetapi pemilik yang sudah mengikat jiwa, hati, dan raganya tidak ada?

.

Membuka kelompak matanya dengan perlahan. Sepasang iris onyx yang tersembunyi dibalik kelompak putih itu terbuka kembali.

'Ini dimana? Apa yang terjadi?' batin Sasuke. Bangkit dari ranjangnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia merasakan kepalanya berdenyut sakit, sehingga membuatnya harus mencengram suraian ravennya dengan kuat.

"Sasuke? Kau tidak apa-apa," ucap seorang diambang pintu. -Kiba-

meletakan baki berisi sup dan obat herbal di sisi ranjang. Kiba menghampiri Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

"Dimana ini?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Masih berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Dirumah Naruto," lirih Kiba.

'Naruto?' batin Sasuke bingung. Tapi sedetik kemudian potongan-potongan ingatan tentang Naruto dan dirinya yang menunggu dibibir pantai kembali terngiang di ingatannya. Membuat sang Uchiha terdiam.

Bangkit dari ranjangnya. Sasuke melangkah gontai keluar dari rumah sederhana itu. Mengabaikan kiba yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

-Grep- "Kau mau kemana?" tanya kiba mencengkram lengan Sasuke.

Menepis tangan kiba dengan kasar. Sasuke menatap Kiba tajam. "Jangan pernah menyentuhku! Aku akan menunggu Naruto," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Dengan berdiri selama dua hari sampai kau sekarat? Sadarlah Uchiha! Naruto sudah ma_"

-BUAGH- "Jangan pernah mengajakan omong kosong lagi! Enyahlah," ucap Sasuke dingin. Lalu melengang begitu saja, meninggalkan Kiba yang tengah tersungkur, sembari menatap kosong pada punggung Sasuke. "Kau pikir hanya kau yang kehilangan? Aku juga. Aku juga kehilangannya," lirih kiba. Memukul-mukul dadanya yang mendadak terasa seperti dihimpit batu besar .

.

...Flash Back off...

.

Mengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit. Sasuke meremas dadanya kuat, jiwanya telah hilang. Tetapi kenapa rasa sakit yang teramat ini masih ada?

"Naruto." lirih Sasuke. Memejamkan matanya. Berusaha membayangkan pria bersurai pirang itu. Karena, dengan memejamkan matanya, maka dia dapat melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

-DEG- tubuh Sasuke menegang sempurna, dengan mata terbelak. Suara ini? Apa dia benar-benar sudah sudah gila. Bahkan imajinasinya sekarang terasa seperti nyata.

"Sasuke." suara bariton itu kembali menyeruak dari belakang. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam kaku dalam bisu. Dia tidak mau saat dia menolehkan kepalanya nanti. Dia akan mendapatkan kehampaan lagi.

Dia tidak perduli, dia gila. Jika itu artinya dia tidak kehilangan 'imajinasinya' maka itu bukanlah masalah. Sasuke memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat. Setelah beberapa saat suara itu terdengar. Dia tidak lagi dapat mendengar suara Itu memanggil namanya. Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dua kali? Apa Sasuke benar-benar tidak pantas mendengar suara yang ia rindukan salama ini dia rindukan?

Mengigit bibirnya kuat. Sasuke merasakan matanya mulai memanas. Dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Disusul tumpahnya bendungan air mata yang mengalir bagai anak sungai melewati pipinya. "Kenapa? Kenapa hanya dua kali? Tak taukah kau, aku sangat merindukan suaramu?" tanya Sasuke sedikit bergetar.

"Sasuke." sedikit lama menunggu. Akhirnya suara bariton itu kembali terdengar. Membuat sang Uchiha mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhnya yang kembali bergetar hebat.

"Sasuke."

"Hik..." satu isakan lirih dari celah bibir Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

"Hik... hik... hik..." Sasuke terisak pelan.

"Sasuke, berbaliklah. Aku berada dibelakangmu."

Sasuke menggeleng kuat. "Tidak, kau akan menghilang saat aku berbalik," balas Sasuke.

"Tidak, percayalah. Aku tidak akan menghilang."

"Tidak. Kau hanya imajinasiku. Aku tidak mau... Haahhh... Kau hilang..." ucap Sasuke bergetar hebat.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak Kaget saat merasakan sepasang lengan besar membalikan tubuhnya dengan paksa. Waktu seolah terhenti, dunia seolah berputar, bahkan dirinya seolah lupa caranya bernapas.

Onyx bertemu blue Shappire. Apa lagi sekarang? Apa artinya ia sudah mati? "Hiks... Naruto? Hiks... hiks... aku gila, dan aku sudah mati" ucap Sasuke disela isak tangisnya.

Sementara sosok Naruto dihadapannya. Memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka. Hatinya bagaikan teriris pisau berkarat.

Apa dia sudah benar-benar membuat sang raven terluka? Sehingga membuatnya bepikir dirinya hanyalah imajinasi belaka? Dan menggap dirinya sudah gila dan, mati?

Mengusap aliran air mata Sasuke dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Naruto merangkup wajah dingin Sasuke, yang tampak pucat dan tirus. "Tidak, kau sama sekali tidak gila, dan kau masih hidup," ucap Naruto mengecup kedua kelompak Sasuke, lalu merengkuhnya dengan hati-hati, seolah Sasuke adalah sebuah guci porcelen yang dapat hancur kapan saja jika ia salah bertindak.

Sasuke mencengkram baju Naruto dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya pada bahu sang Uzumaki, "Ta-tapi aku mendengar suaramu, melihatmu, aku juga berbicara dengan mu, bahkan kau baru saja menghapus air mataku dan juga menciumku lalu kau juga memeluku. Dan aku..."

"Aku pulang." bisik Naruto menghentikan tangis serta perkataan Sasuke. "Maaf sedikit terlambat. Dan terimakasih karna sudah menungguku pulang," lirih Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu menempekan dahi mereka, sehingga dia dapat melihat secara dekat wajah terkasihnya itu

Tangan besar Naruto membelai lembut pipi tirus Sasuke dengan hati-hati. Lalu menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Sasuke.

Tidak ada nafsu, hanya sebuah sentuhan manis yandada membuat hati Naruto bergejolak senang, dan sesak secara bersamaan. Mereka terdiam dalam kebisuan. Mencoba mencari kebenaran dan membuang keraguan yang ada.

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap dalam iris biru yang lebih indah dari lautan, ataupun langit di musim panas itu. Apakah ini nyata? Bila ini hanya ilusi. Maka dia berharap bisa menghentikan waktu, dan terjebak disana selamanya.

Rasa hangat ini, rasa nyaman ini, rasa aman yang tidak pernah ia rasakan dari orang lain ini benar-benar terasa nyata. Bolehkah dia berharap?

Mengelus lembut belahan bibir pucat Sasuke, Naruto berusaha memasang cengiran tiga jarinya. "Aku baru saja pulang. Apa kau tidak punya keinginan untuk memeluku, atau mengucapkan selamat datang, padaku, eh? 'Suke," goda Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke.

"Eh?" sedikit tertegun dengan tindakan Naruto. Sasuke mendengus geli, kemudian menyikut lengan sang Uzumaki.

Belum sempat protes akan tindakan Sasuke. Naruto tersentak kaget dengan tindakan Sasuke selanjutnya yang menubruknya secara tiba-tiba. Hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, dan jatuh terduduk sembari memeluk tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi lagi," pinta Sasuke. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Naruto.

Mengelus punggung dengan lembut, Naruto mengecup puncak kepala Sasu dengan sayang. "Tidak, tidak akan pernah lagi."

...FIN...

.

.

Lalalala... Dan berakhir ngak nyambung, dengan penuh paksaat. Tapi setidaknya ngak ngegantungkan? :'v #plok *dikelelepin di tengah laut.

RnR?


End file.
